Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Endlich ist Voldemort besiegt, aber Harry kommt mit seinem Leben nicht mehr klar...


Ui, ui. Man sollte mich nie mit Musical Cds alleine lassen. Das kann ja nur schief gehen . Na egal. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr rewievt mir fleißig fleh  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins! Die Lieder sind aus „Les Misérables"und gehören damit Stage Holding. Und das Potter Universum gehört natürlich JKR. Ich hab mir alles nur geliehen und verdiene damit kein Geld!!!!  
  
Hinweis: [.....]: darin stehen „unsichtbare"Handlungsstränge, oder die Handlung hätte bei der wörtlichen Reden genervt. Außerdem, steht da, wer was sagt.  
  
Zeitrahmen: Harrys 7.Schuljahr liegt bereits zwei Jahre zurück. Vor zwei Tagen wurde Voldemort entgültig besiegt. Viele seiner Freunde sind tot. Er und Hermine haben gerade geheiratet. Die Texte klingen sehr melancholisch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harry saß alleine in der Küche. Er und seine Frau Hermine waren schon vor einiger Zeit in das große Haus eingezogen. Es gehörte einst Harrys Paten Sirius Black. Nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort hatten sie den alten, schwachen Zauberer Albus Dumbledore bei sich aufgenommen. Er hatte fast seine ganze Kraft auf Harry übertragen, damit dieser Voldemort töten konnte.  
  
Aufeinmal flatterte seine Eule Hedwig neben ihn. Gedanken verloren strich er ihr übers Gefieder und murmelte:  
  
„Dieser Schmerz kennt keinen Namen, niemand bringt sie wieder her. Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen, meine Freunde sind nicht mehr.  
  
Hier erhob sich ihre Flamme, hier ergriff sie Mann für Mann. Hier besangen sie die Zukunft, doch es ist eine Zukunft ohne sie.  
  
Von dem Tisch dort tief im Winkel schauten sie in die neue Welt, und ihr Lied stieg hoch zum Himmel, ich vernehm' sie noch, denn jedes Wort hat sie geeint zum Abendmahl der Freundschaft für den Barrikadentod als Held.  
  
Meine Freunde, seid mir gnädig, ich vermisse euch so sehr. Dieser Schmerz kennt keinen Namen, niemand bringt sie wieder her.  
  
[Die Geister der gefallenen Krieger erscheinen]  
  
An den Fenstern starr'n Gespenster, werfen Schatten in den Raum. Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen, keiner teilt mit mir den Traum.  
  
Meine Freunde, fragt mich niemals, ob sich so ein Opfer lohnt.  
  
[Die Geister entschwinden]  
  
Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen, weil kein Freund die Nacht bewohnt...."  
  
Hedwig sah ihr Herrchen mitfühlend an. Sie schien zu erahnen, wie er sich fühlte. Leise schuhute sie und flog, dann aber wieder weg, um auf Jagd zu gehen.  
  
„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine zaghaft und kam langsam auf ihren Mann zu.  
  
„Nein. Ich vermisse sie."  
  
„Ich auch, ich auch. Wir können uns so glücklich schätzen, sie alle gekannt zu haben."  
  
Harry schnaubte.  
  
„Harry, du bist zwar nie bei deinen Eltern groß geworden, aber du hattest ein Jahr mit ihnen und im Grunde deines Herzens kennst du sie genau!"  
  
„Meinst du wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, das meine ich... Ähm, Albus will dich sehen. Ihm geht es wieder schlechter."  
  
Harry seufzte. „Okay. Kommst du mit?"  
  
„Ja natürlich."  
  
Harry stand auf und gab Hermine einen langen, innigen Kuss. Hand in Hand gingen sie hoch in Dumbledores Zimmer.  
  
„Albus, Hermine meinte, dass du mich sehen willst."  
  
„Harry", krächzte Dumbledore. „Bitte komm näher."  
  
Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und reichte Dumbledore seine Hand. Der alte Zauberer zitterte. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Nun bist du da an meiner Seite, nun kann ich ruhig geh'n, mein Leben ist erfüllt....."  
  
„Du bleibst hier, Albus, du bleibst bei mir, viel zu früh für deine letzte Ruh'."  
  
„Ja, Harry, verbiet mir's immerzu, ich gehorch, ich versuch's.  
  
Dies Papier Es erzählt dir dein Leben. Lies es gut, wenn ich mich niederlege.  
  
[Er überreicht Harry einen versiegelten Brief]  
  
Es berichtet von denen, die dich lieben. Die Mutter gab ihr Leben hin Und dich in meine Pflege."  
  
[Die tote Lily erscheint Dumbledore]  
  
„Komm mit mir, verlass das Tal der Schmerzen. All dein Leid Fällt endlich dir von Herzen. Gott im Himmel, sei gnädig deinem Diener." [Lily]  
  
„Vergib mir meine Sünden, Herr, und schenke mir den Frieden." [Dumbledore]  
  
„Hand in Hand – so geh'n wir zur Erlösung. Liebe bleibt – denn Liebe nur ist ewig." [tote Minerva McGonagall & Lily]  
  
„Und vergesst nicht, die Wahrheit steht geschrieben – zu lieben einen Menschen heißt: Das Antlitz Gottes seh'n." [Dumbledore stirbt. Zusammen mit  
McGonagall & Lily wacht er über Harry und Hermine]  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Harry und rüttelte an seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter. Er hatte für immer die Augen geschlossen und war tot.  
  
„Harry... wir können nichts mehr tun! Er ist... tot... Er war... zu schwach."  
  
„Nein!", schluchzte Harry und ließ sich von seiner Frau in den Arm nehmen. Dumbledore war einer der letzten Überlebenden des Phönixordens gewesen.  
  
„Harry, wir konnten nichts mehr machen", hauchte Hermine.  
  
Schniefend setzte er sich wieder auf. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich werde ihn nie vergessen."  
  
„Das wird niemand."  
  
Die Geister aller Toten, die gegen Voldemort und das Böse gekämpft hatten wachten ständig über Harry. Jetzt standen sie, zusammen mit Dumbledore in ihrer Mitte, um das Ehepaar Potter und den Leichnam Dumbledores.  
  
„Hört ihr, wie das Volk erklingt, tief im Tal der Dunkelheit? Das ist die Symphonie von Menschen Auf dem Weg in hell're Zeit. Für die Schwachen dieser Welt brennt eine Flamme, die sie eint. Finsterste Nächte geh'n vorbei Und die Sonne scheint.  
  
Einst erreichen wir den Garten, den das Unrecht uns verwehrt. Wir marschieren hinter Pflugschar'n und zerbrechen stolz das Schwert. Wir sprengen die Ketten Und jedem was jedem gehört.  
  
Wollt ihr, dass der Sieg gelingt? Seid ihr bereit und steht uns bei? Hinter den Barrikaden winkt Uns eine Welt, gerecht und frei! Hört ihr, wie das Volk erklingt? Hört ihr den fernen Trommelschlag? Es ist die Zukunft, die er bringt, und der Tag. Der neue Tag!"  
  
James und Lily Potter gingen ein letztes Mal auf Harry zu und sahen ihn an. James fuhr seinem Sohn durch die Haare.  
  
„Bitte bleib stark, mein Kleiner. Du schlägst dich gut", sagte James, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry das nicht hören würde.  
  
„Wir werden uns wiedersehen", versprach Lily.  
  
Zusammen mit den anderen Geistern verschwanden sie. 


End file.
